


First Time

by themarauder1



Series: Umbrella Academy short fics [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adopted Sibling Incest, Adopted Siblings, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Five going through Puberty, Five is a virgin, Grinding, Hargreeves having sex, Incest, Incest?, Klaus top, M/M, Pseudo Incest, adoped siblings having sex, cumming multiple times, five bottom, masterbating, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarauder1/pseuds/themarauder1
Summary: Five is horny and needs help, he goes to Klaus for assistance.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Five and Klaus Hargreeves get it on, if you don’t like that kind of stuff maybe skip this story.

Klaus was laying on his bed under the blanket with his pants down. He had his cock in his hand and was gently running his hand over it.

It hadn’t been long before Five jumped into his room barefoot, Klaus couldn’t help but notice the tent in the boys shorts. 

“Can I help you with something?” Klaus asked, Five blushed. All the siblings knew it was hard for Five going through puberty a second time.

“I- uh” was all he said and Klaus smiled he already knew what his brother wanted. Klaus let go of his own cock and reached out his hand for Five to take, the boy did and was dragged and pulled on top of Klaus who bucked his hips letting Five know he wanted it too.

Five turned a brighter red, despite wanting this, it was with his 28 year old brother while he was a 58 year old man who looked 13, if someone found out Klaus would get into real trouble.

All thoughts were forgotten when Klaus started grinding against Five, the friction causing both their dicks to become harder.

Klaus started to take Fives shorts off, once the fabric was out of the way Klaus took his brothers 4 inch cock in his hand and started to pump his hand, making cute little moans come out of Fives mouth.

Five worked to remove any other clothes that they were wearing until they were both fully naked. Their clothes and Klaus’ blanket being forgotten about as Five and Klaus got into a make out session.

As the two kissed they moved their hips so their cocks continued to rub against each other Five tried his very hardest to keep from Cumming, he wanted to see where this would go.

Despite the effort Five gave he came over Klaus’ and his own stomach with a moan. Klaus smirked and looked at his brother.

“Shut up, it’s hard to control when your thirteen” Five said before grabbing Klaus’ cock and jerked him off.

Despite the lack of energy he had he wanted Klaus to cum as well, he wasn’t going to leave his brother hanging.

Five continued to pump his fist up and down his brothers cock before stopping for a second and repositioning himself. Klaus looked at his brother confused for a second but then realised.

Five locked the top of his brother’s cock tasting the tangy Precum before taking the head in his mouth and licked around it, Klaus signed with relief as he felt his brothers wet mouth around his cock.

Five took Klaus further into his mouth and down his throat making it hard to breath, but he didn’t want to stop.

Five would feel himself getting hard again as he sucked his brother off. Five ran his tongue up and down his brothers shaft and Klaus moaned loudly, that was it, Five couldn’t take it anymore his young hand was on his cock and started to jerk himself off.

Klaus noticed and watched his brother work his magic as he pleasures both parties. As much as Klaus loved watching Five jerk himself off he wanted to help him.

Klaus moved slightly trying to figure out how he could change his position so he and his brother could suck each other off at the same time, as it happened even the slightest movement caused Five to gag and take Klaus out of his mouth coughing slightly and leaning on the man’s thigh.

Slightly panicked Klaus sat up and gently put a hand on Five’s cheek, Young eyes met Klaus’ “don’t move when your down my throat” was all Five said before making an attempt to go back down on Klaus’ his hand still on his own dick.

Klaus stopped him and changed the boys position so that Five was basically laying on his stomach on top of Klaus, once Five realised what Klaus’ was planning he let go of his own penis and let Klaus take over the job. The two of them took each other in their mouths, Klaus honestly wasn’t sure what he enjoyed more, his brother sucking him off or getting to taste Five’s precum the whole situation was getting to Klaus, he could honestly say that he was so glad that Five showed up.

The two bobbed their heads Five’s hands on Klus’ hips in an attempt to keep the man from choking him again with not much success seeming as a 28 year old man is much stronger than a 13 year old but Fives hands also stood as a reminder to Klaus that his brother was only young and even though it felt as though he was extremely experienced in this area his small body couldn’t handle as much as Klaus could.

Five came again straight into Klaus’ mouth Klaus again hadn’t finished but he was so close, he wanted to try one more thing something that would definitely make him cum.

Five move so to lay down next to Klaus, their eyes met “one more time” Klaus said Five looked at Klaus surprised “what?” the boy asked.

“Your going to cum one more time” Klaus said before moving so he was neeling between Five’s legs, Five had a suspicion this is where this venture would go, he couldn't say he was against it, but after climaxing twice already he was exhausted, however he still didn’t want to leave his brother alone before he had cum.

Five nodded and looked at his brothers hard cock. Klaus started slow, like really slow. Klaus started by simply grinding against his brother again making the Five’s dick start to harden again. Five let out soft moans as he felt Klaus against him.

It wasn’t long until Klaus started to eye his brothers tight asshole spitting on three of his fingers and rubbing the saliva between them, before slowly pushing one finger into Five. Five whom wasn’t used to this kind of contact squirmed a bit but relaxed slightly as Klaus moved his finger around before pushing in another. 

Five let out a pleasure filled sigh as he felt his brothers fingers work on his ass, feeling Klaus’ saliva lubricate him. Soon Klaus was three fingers in and was picking up his pace gently guiding his fingers in and out of his brothers 13 year old body.

Five knew what was coming next even if he hadn’t ever experienced it himself, Klaus removed his fingers causing Five to shiver slightly at the sudden cold sensations that spread inside him. 

“Ready?” Klaus said not connecting the dots on his brothers virginity, Five was nervous but he wasn't going to admit that to his brother. Klaus pushed his hard dick into Fives tight ass and got about half way in when.

“Wait!” Five chirped up putting his hands on Klaus’ shoulders to ensure the man wouldn’t move. Finally Klaus realised “oh god you’ve never done this before” Klaus said attempting to make a move to abandon the whole endeavor and wait until his brother was ready.

Five glared as his brother and wrapped his legs around Klaus’ waist stopping the man from sliding his cock out of Five, Five attempted to slow his breathing and calm himself down as a few tears raced from his eyes and down his face.

“Five we can don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Klaus knew it was a stupid thing to say, he knew that Five did want to be fucked otherwise he would of happily let Klaus slip out of him. Five shook his head quickly, he didn’t want to stop, he loved being this close to his brother and he didn’t want it to stop. 

Klaus wiped away Fives tears away and started to make tiny movements with his hips, to anyone with experience it probably would of felt like Klaus wasn’t moving but he knew that his Brother would get use to it quicker and would feel pleasure in the experience quicker if there was movement, even if it was just small. 

“Relax, its ok” Klaus said calmly Five took a few more deep breath and nodded to Klaus letting the man know that it was ok to continue to go in. Klaus moved slowly not wanting to hurt his brother more than he already had.

Klaus would stop at any sign of pain or uncertainty from his brother, he wanted to be sure Five was ok first and foremost. 

Soon enough Klaus was all the way into Five’s tight ass. Klaus watched Five ready to withdraw at any time with the boys say so. 

Five looked at Klaus as the boys hand landed on his penis again and started to slowly jerk himself, he seemed to be more comfortable now that Klaus was right inside him. “So are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna fuck me senseless?” Five said lustfully.

Klaus felt his dick twitch he knew he was close, he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, but he would sure as hell give Five all he had until he did cum. 

Starting off with small gentle movements Klaus began to thrust into his brothers ass. Five moaned slightly, taking that as a confirmation to keep going Klaus sped up until he was forcefully fucking his brother. 

Klaus slipped his hands under the boys ass and gripped his cheeks holding him up slightly to get a better angle thats what was needed “oh Fuck Klaus!” Five screamed Klaus had found it Five’s G-spot.

Never in his life had he been so glad that his bedroom door was locked. As he fucked Five expertly hitting his G-spot over and over again. Klaus took over from five with jerking the boy off keeping both his thrusts and pumps in time, Five moaned loudly his eyes rolling back as his back arched and more cum was spread between the two bodies.

Klaus kept thrusting into his brother the boys ass getting tighter while Five rode out his high. Feeling the tightness of his brother and looking at the look of pure pleasure on his brothers face was the cause of Klaus thrusting a couple more sloppy thrusts into his brother before ejaculating straight into his brothers ass.

A few more thrusts whilo Klaus rode his own high Klaus carefully slid out of Five’s ass and laid down next to the boy, the two looked at each other covered in sweat, Klaus kissed his brothers lips lovingly before picking the blanket from the floor and covering them both with it as the two became drowsy and soon fell asleep Five curled into Klaus, the 28 year olds arms wrapped around his brothers waist almost protectively.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye out for more work, planning on making a bit of a collections and gradually posting more stories about Umbrella Academy, if you have a particular ship you wanna see let me know and I might write it ^_^


End file.
